


America Migratory Birds For Dummies

by ridgeline



Series: While Later The Birds Sang Sweetly [2]
Category: Far Cry 4
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Blood and Violence, Depression, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Emotional Hurt No Comfort, Gen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Road Trips, Sad Beat Up Bloody Middle Age Man™
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:11:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3626130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgeline/pseuds/ridgeline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2003年，Pagan Min去美国拜访Paul Harmon的家人。然后不知道怎么地，他发现自己在开着一辆车，去一个他绝对不应该去的地方。</p>
            </blockquote>





	America Migratory Birds For Dummies

**Author's Note:**

> 不拥有，都不属于我。结尾引用的歌词来自Nat King Cole的Love Me As Though There Were No Tomorrow. 这篇是Shrike's Song的番外。
> 
>  
> 
> **警告：令人不安的暴力场面，许多不安全的行为，药物和酒精滥用。**

Pagan连续开了一小时车，他开的是辆65年的福特野马，灰蓝色的油漆，浅银色的边框，黑色的皮革座垫，搭配两个十分狭窄的座位。Paul Harmon在旧金山的私人机场提供了这辆车，而且显然Paul脑子里对他的体格有些非常错误的认识。他还忘了拿副墨镜。所以，到目前为止，Pagan脑子里带着一个模糊印象，关于加利福利亚基本上是由糟糕的交通、炎热的天气、低矮的灌木、无穷无尽的杉树和野花组成的。很难说清楚，因为一切都笼罩在一种炫目的阳光下，所以很可能这些都是海市蜃楼。

Paul建议他开上25号公路，用的是一种改良和谦逊化后的本地人试图把理智敲打进游客脑袋的语气。或者19号公路？而Paul甚至根本不是加州人。大概不是，如果他的记忆还可靠的话。最后Paul说这个时候的1号公路也不错，然后建议他带件厚点的外套。

他说这话的时候看起来一点也不像是疯了。

经过戴利城的时候他脱掉了外套，扔到副驾驶席上。加利福利亚的天空感觉比在高山上还要压得低，一片瓦蓝，无边无际，而他已经开始感觉厌倦了。虽然他时速70，而且已经把所有车窗都放下来了，车里依然闷热，他的脸庞被热气包围着，晒热了的塑料和皮革的气味让他有点想吐。Paul应该做得更好才是。Pagan拿不准自己是不是应该记下这一点，但最后决定 _为什么不呢？_

他点着一支烟，吐出烟雾，风吹散了它们，让他眼睛刺痛。

电台里放着一首他听过的歌，不过他不记得名字了。他盯着车窗，想了好一会儿，但还是没想起来。然后歌曲结束了。

在加油站里他加了几升汽油，一个Yuma十分讨厌的习惯，她以前总是说这是老年人的行为：生怕自己被困在荒郊野地里。猜猜看谁从来没有困在雨林中间，树木后面的声音越来越像是许多很大、很大的砍刀和枪，而悍马油箱里只剩半升汽油。别傻了，这种事情当然没发生过，不过他喜欢这个念头。

他收好油枪，擦掉野马油箱盖上的汽油，然后在引擎盖上研究地图。阳光在油漆表面上反射出耀眼的眩光，而结果一番总结，他确定自己是在地图上一片细长的浅灰色公路网里的任何地方，四下没有任何标志。他希望他有一张军用地图，或者有一个六分仪，或者一台直升机。

Pagan收起地图，在前盖上坐下，试图想起刚才那首歌到底叫什么名字。有一会儿他快想到了，觉得自己的手指都抓到了几个字母。

然后他眨了一下眼，再次确定他还是没想起来。

他付了油钱，然后在自选货架买了半打矿泉水，一塑料袋他能找到的各种散装零食，最后等待售货员找零的时候，在收费处抓了两包软糖。过了几分钟，Pagan才在广角镜里注意到售货员其实一直在盯着他的手。他举起手，发现不知道从什么时候起，他手里依然抓着打火机。 _噢。_

“我觉得我的潜意识想告诉我一些事情。”他一本正经地说。

在售货员伸手打911之前，他离开了。

接下来的两个小时里，Pagan按字母顺序吃掉了一部分膨化食物，不过吃到立体脆的时候，他就觉得自己快吐了。 _年纪大了，胃口不行了。_ 他想，在方向盘上再次抖出一根烟，点上。他试着用一只手控制方向盘，好奇什么时候才能看到另外一辆车。 _今天是什么日子？国家不开车日吗？_ 过了几分钟后，Pagan厌倦了，伸手来回调电台，在电流干扰声里寻找节奏。他看着方向盘缓慢地晃动着，每次角度倾斜的时候，用一根手指拨回来。

他决定，1号公路基本上就是一截又一截好像永无尽头的白色铁丝防护网和后面低矮的深绿色植物。

现在他已经很擅长于总结和归纳事情了，这是一个新的优点。

进入山路后他重新用双手抓住方向盘。第一次看到海岸线的时候，电台里传来一声沉闷的音响，然后被另外一个频道覆盖了。Pagan分心认真听了一会儿，发现他听不出主持人在讲什么。Pagan把速度降到六十，然后仔细听了一分钟，意识到这是一个情感交流热线节目。他恐怖地骇笑了一会儿，然后再次降低速度，捕捉所有关于卡车司机Bradley的约会问题的内容。

过了几分钟，他感到同情。主持人建议所有听众如果想对Bradley说点什么，请拨打X-XXX-XXX-XXXX，畅所欲言。

“长对卵蛋出来吧，Brad。”来自Marina的Linus（四十五岁，支持枪支管制）说。

“闭嘴！Linus！Brad值得比你更好的东西！”他举起一只手，挥了一下，对着电台嚷嚷。

“也许你是对的。”Bradley支支吾吾地回答，无视主持人的鼓励。 _天啊。_

Pagan试了一下能不能用七十的时速过弯，结论是不能。但这一段路比旧金山那一段有意思多了，一边是悬崖，一边是海滩，道路上覆盖着云雾，荒郊野地，鸟不生蛋，路边的野花在海风里摇曳和抖动。他用眼角余光观察悬崖的高度，最后搞得自己头晕目眩。他觉得他可以在这样的地方生存。

哪怕邻居认为‘枪支管制意思就是要用双手控制好枪’

他右耳边的海浪声在十五分钟后从轻言细语变成了咆哮，混合着呼啸的风声，不知道为什么，他兴奋了起来。在车窗外，海洋像是一头幕布后的巨兽，跃跃欲试，期待和他会面。但不知为何却止步不前，缓慢地绕着圈，拒绝露出全貌。随着跳动着的山崖断开的地方，他看到了一点海洋闪烁的皮毛和脊背。不过他不着急。而不知从而来的激动也缓慢褪去，就像其他东西一样。

他掐灭了烟头，塞进烟灰缸里。

_总是这样的，一层新的覆盖一层旧的，它们看起来截然不同，但是实际上没有什么区别。_

过了Sand City的时候，有人在他后面按了半天喇叭。Pagan瞥眼看了一下旁边的车道，确定那上面依然没有任何汽车。然后他想了一会儿手套箱里放着的那两条烟，一瓶伏特加，还有一把贝雷特—— _又一件_ _De Pleur_ _没做好的事情，_ 他记下来了。但是Pagan慢悠悠地又抽了一口烟后，把车让到了一边去。他肯定——恩，捷豹是有什么急事。

捷豹和他并行那一瞬间，车窗放了下来。

一只手伸了出来，比了个中指。

“如果你他妈那么怕死，为什么不干脆留在家里？！傻屌！”一个戴着棒球帽的人冲他嚷嚷。一张涨红的激动脸庞，大概不超过四十岁。

他愣了一下，然后大笑起来。

司机脸庞上的表情变得疑惑，然后更加愤怒。司机使劲地按下喇叭，刺耳的声音在空气里像是被掐住脖子的鸭子，“他妈的疯子！”他喊叫，然后疾驰而去。

Pagan只是继续大笑。他笑得那么厉害，手里的烟都掉到了地毯上。试图抢救的时候，他一脚踩在了离合器上。

他把车停到一边，然后感觉自己必须要呼吸和清理烟头。但他笑得眼泪都出来了，不断地拍方向盘。之后的十五分钟里，他的两腿之间都在发出一种地毯烧焦了的气味。而不知道为什么，这让整件事情变得更好笑了。他笑啊笑，几乎感觉不到自己的脸了。

有那么一瞬间，他觉得自己大概永远都不会停下来了。

烟头在地毯上留下了一个很小的点，深褐色，散发着烧焦塑料气味。Paul用塑料地毯糊弄他。不过Pagan不介意。

也许这一切结束后，Paul会换一张新的。

他缓过气来后，把车开到了路边。两条腿蹬着保险杠，坐在引擎盖上，他喝一天里第一瓶啤酒，使劲侧过身，想要看到悬崖下面。但没什么进展，所以他仰面躺下去，地图放在脸上。他尝试了一下能不能在遮住半张脸的情况下喝啤酒，可以。所以这件事很快就变得无聊了。

大半瓶下去后，他开始后悔他错过了之前那个加油站厕所。

空气里弥漫着一种他很熟悉的气味，但一如既往地，他想不起到底是什么东西在钩着他的记忆，苦苦地希望被想起来。他已经厌烦了这样的事情。他去过太多地方了。他活得太久了。

他的手指小心地碰了一下外套内侧的口袋，就像那是个护身符。

折叠起来的纸条依然在里面，很安全。

_是沙茶酱，_ 他想起来了。抓住地图，捏成一个纸球。 _沙茶酱的气味。_

Pagan从车上跳下来，踱步到车道边缘。这里还不是17里路，但很接近了。他靠在栏杆上，下巴枕着胳膊肘。松开手，看着玻璃瓶在岩石炸开。海浪的声音在远处，仿佛隔着房间的喊叫。

他闭上眼睛。

“我——讨厌这个该死的地方。”他告诉地面。

呼吸了两次后，他意识到他真的这么觉得。这很有道理。

他回到了车上，再拆开了一包烟，好奇离填满烟灰缸还有多久。

蒙特雷的17里路入口处收了他10美元过路费，Pagan收起零钱，准备用在软糖机上面。刚开进蒙特雷，他就觉得他不可能感觉更沮丧了。这个镇子就像是从旅游杂志上剪下来的，时间在这里好像以另外一种方式运动。二十一世纪了，蒙特雷依然是个草坪翠绿，天空碧蓝，白色屋顶的联排别墅一个个规规矩矩地挤在一起的地方，一个迪斯尼式的恶梦。他还没开出一里地，就已经看见了码头高低不一的游船桅杆。他一边飞速开过，努力不去看路边，一边感到后悔，不知道自己为什么要来这个地方。

快开到半岛顶端的时候，他看见了海。

他把车尽量开到边缘，停了下来。

在悬崖的远处，海洋破笼而出，铺展开来，广阔无边，阴郁而泛着一种深沉的墨蓝色。海面一直蔓延到天空的尽头，寒冷、平整而破碎，席卷着一层又一层覆来，快到岸边的时候，被狂风驾驭住，桀骜不驯而暴怒的浪涛在山崖上碎成千万碎片，咆哮声震耳欲聋，撕扯和搏击哭喊一样的风声。

在这声音里，他什么都听不到了，只觉得自己非常非常小。而天地在一种摧毁一切的怒火里，在他脚下震动。

他想着他曾经的愤怒，想着它曾经是那么地可以依靠和永不停止。想着它如何淹没了一切，熊熊燃烧，燃尽了一切，毁灭每一个碰触的人，什么都不剩下。他想着他现在的怒火。

他想着他应该拍点相片，也许带给Yuma，他觉得她会喜欢的。

他什么都没做，只是抽着烟，看着窗外。

蒙特利之后，沿路的旅馆和酒店都贵到让人吃惊。Pagan觉得自己应该做一个列表，评比出哪家的价格最骇人听闻，最高纪录不断地在刷新。快到六点的时候，Pagan开进一个小镇，停好车，觉得还不用着急。他锁了车，寻找地方吃晚饭。和他记得的一样，加州大部分都是意大利餐馆。

他盯着街道旁令人生厌的建筑，又点着了一支烟，提醒自己得搞定上厕所的问题。 _也许买瓶免水洗手液和一大堆湿巾？_ 这个念头把他逗笑了。

他看了半天，最后找了家最近的，走了进去。

店里的灯开着，弥漫着一种说不清的蓝色灯光，可能对营造寂寞孤心俱乐部的氛围很有效，但Pagan怀疑会让所有装在盘子里的东西看起来都像是大学物理实验室里端出来的。他检视了一下不多的几桌上的东西，然后绕到了厨房后面，询问老板是谁。一个厨师打扮的中年白人耸了耸肩，说他看着的就是，问他想要啥。

Pagan数出了两张一百美元，拿在手里，回答他不打算在任何人的菜里加料，只是更愿意自己掌勺。厨师/餐馆老板很冷静地接受了这个说法， _大概每天都有游客溜进厨房，挥舞现金要求自己做饭吧。_ 所以很显然，Pagan可以用水池、菜板、流理台、其中一个炉子，但是他不能碰汤锅。

而一旦他理清楚了厨房里今天都有些什么，他需要的其他东西就是一把刀和一口锅。

以及一条围裙。

他挽起衬衫袖子，决定煮蛤蜊意面，餐馆老板炒西兰花的时候打量了一下他锅子里的情况，告知Pagan，他得加点番茄。Pagan切碎蒜，加进去，耸了耸肩，表示他听到了，但他既不在乎，也不会那么做。等到白酒挥发得差不多了，Pagan加进西芹，盖上盖子。他考虑了一会儿，剥了几个虾，切了点章鱼，做酸橘汁腌鱼。最后，他调了个鹰嘴豆面糊，用平底锅煎成薄饼。起锅后他在意面里加干辣椒，薄饼切成两份，一份加黄油，一份加切碎的新鲜辣椒、罗勒、酸黄瓜片和葱花。

接着他要了一份汤，一瓶酒，一起端到走廊上，坐下，开始吃晚饭。

他开始吃了才意识到自己其实没什么胃口，吃到一半的时候，他点了支烟，盯着远处的山脉。夕阳已经快要落到地平线下了，但天际线却是很浅的粉红色，再上面是一片淡薄的、艳丽的蓝色。他再喝了一口白葡萄酒，继续吃意面。在他肩膀后方，店里开始关灯和打扫了。他听见他们交谈，不过他不感兴趣，只是继续慢慢地用刀子抹奶油。

厨师在桌子的另外一端坐下来，看了一下桌子上的东西。

“我们要打烊了。”他说。

“我看出来了。”

“你在哪儿学的用蛤蜊壳来去蛤蜊壳？”

“缅甸。材料有限啊。”

“所以，你是那种到处溜达，然后写书的厨师？”

“不。我只是真的很喜欢吃东西。”他说，把烟灰抖落在餐巾纸上。现在天空没那么有趣了，只是深沉的红色和金色，不过他不介意。

“两百块是一大笔钱。”

“嘿，以前太奔波了，逼得没办法。这里学一点，那里学一点，至少上菜的时候知道有没有拇指伸到盘子里。但我做的东西实在是太他妈的难吃了，又不能总是绑架厨师。结果我妹妹说，你那么挑食，你自己学啊。就买了一大堆书和DVD，学会了。然后她说，我不要想着如果我这行干不下去了，我还可以做厨师，不要想。如果我做不到，我就可以自杀了。因为她绝对不要一个厨子哥哥。她懂什么啊，不能吃喜欢的东西，活着还有什么意思？”

他们不再说话，看着远处，现在天空边缘已经开始出现了深蓝色。Pagan再给自己倒了一杯酒。

“你是干哪行的？”一个试探性的声音。 _你不可能是认真的。_

“如果我告诉你，我就得杀了你。”他对着酒杯微笑，没朝旁边看。“抱歉， _我开玩笑的。_ ”

在沉默里，Pagan缓慢地吃完了剩下的东西，他很高兴没人催他。

他讨厌浪费食物。

大部分饭店和酒店都满员了，他开车转悠了半天，开始考虑要不要干脆买下一家饭店，但想了几分钟，觉得大概会很麻烦，又要签许多文件，所以Pagan抛开了这个念头。车里又开始闷热起来，他想洗澡，而且他开始闻起来像是汗水和渔船了。他考虑了一下睡在车里，然后决定如果他真的需要那么做，那还不如溜进随便一个旅馆，混进一个房间，打晕住在里面的人，塞进壁橱里。他总是可以要求客房服务来更换干净床单和毯子的。

快到八点的时候，Pagan总算找到了一家酒店，得知一晚一千美金后，他礼貌地询问他们晚上如何能心安理得地睡着。接待员办理完登记手续后，看着Pagan，依然带着一个看起来越来越假的笑容，说 _他不知道，他上夜班，他快忘记晚上睡觉是什么感觉了。_

肯定有很多人问过他这个问题。Pagan决定。而他喜欢这个答案。

所以他摸出一张五十美元，在拿房卡的时候留在了接待台上。

酒店房间比他想象的要好一些，但依然是他快要忘记的那种公务旅行套间式的蹩脚。Pagan洗了澡，凑合着用一次性剃刀刮了胡子，再次后悔没有自己带洗漱用品，或者换洗衣服，或者任何必需品。接着他赤条条地检视了一遍迷你酒吧，找到了两瓶被出差的商人或者推销员打开过然后又封上的伏特加，给自己加了两分，然后肯定这个地区是个游客陷阱。其他就没什么可做了，他扫荡了一遍小吃，抱着一堆薯片和牛肉干回到床上，找到遥控器，开始严肃地评判加州的深夜收费频道质量。 _糟透了。_ 半个小时后他下了结论，不， _惨不忍睹。_ 把成人电影拍成这样，简直是犯罪。而且他们的甘草糖也很恶心。

他把遥控器扔到房间另外一头，听着广告声音，一头在床垫上躺下。

他出汗出得厉害，而且嘴里不断地冒出不受控制的唾沫，而且他皮肤刺痛，坐立不安。

他举起左手，右手手指按住手臂连接的地方。已经快一个星期了，他还是能看到针孔的痕迹。两个一模一样的小小孔洞，上下排列着， _如果你不知道它们在那里，你是不会注意到的。_

他的左手上还有一个。

那些都是过去的事了。

随着肌肉的运动，他的静脉在手背上鼓起，像是地图上浅蓝色的河流标记。他盯着他的胳膊看了一会儿，想象一张车票，一针火箭。他欣赏了一下自己，然后闭上眼睛，继续想着所有愚蠢而毫无意义的念头。

_这就是我现在的样子，由碎片和泡沫组成。_

Pagan闷声笑了一会儿，不过他很累，所以他只是继续躺在那里，听着Dr Phil和嘉宾聊天。

几个小时前。飞机到太平洋上空的时候，坐在他对面的Paul就在座位上不断换姿势。一会儿念叨比赛，一会儿念叨他的草坪需要修剪了。Paul不断地重复一句话，就像是在朝土豆泥里撒盐。 _你一定会喜欢这个地方的。你真的会喜欢上美国的。_ 他每次张嘴，都要几乎无意识地重复一次。活像有人拿着枪，指着他脑袋，告诉他他剩余的人生里只能说这句话。 _我们现在是在——我们现在是在——快到了。你一定会喜欢上旧金山的，不骗你。_ 他眼睛里闪烁着幸福的光彩，嘴上带着一个努力控制的笑容。Paul的表情太标准，简直不像是真的。

而他点头赞许，想把Paul从飞机上扔下去。

这很可能不是奖励努力员工最好的方式。

Paul甚至根本没注意到他有没有在说话，他只是看着窗外，一脸心脏被人挖出来藏到了什么地方的样子。

Pagan手边有一把用来切硬奶酪的小刀，而他附近坐着的那个士兵腰带上有一把手枪。Paul不会反抗的，他脸上那个笑容消失的速度会和用遥控器一样。他也不会问为什么，或者要一个理由，大概不会。他会求饶，他会很惊讶。但是他不会反抗，因为他有家庭要考虑。

他的手指拨弄安全带，想要想象Paul闭上嘴，咽气的样子。不过不知道为什么，他没法恨他，在这一刻。有人在等他。

“你会喜欢这个地方的。”Paul说。

“我也觉得。”他回答，温和地。

Paul脸上出现了一个很大的笑容，一个那种给你看皮夹里家庭相片的白痴的那种笑容。

他没法恨他。他只是没法那么做。

他吃了太多糖，开始觉得头疼，而且浑身发痒。Pagan检查床垫，确定是否有臭虫，跃跃欲试地准备掐死什么人，但什么都没有。过了几分钟，他的鼻子也开始发痒后，他就明白了是怎么回事。戒断反应。他考虑了一下要不要吃点阿司匹林，但过了一会儿，他发现自己更好奇毒瘾能对他做些什么，所以他坐下来，耐心地等待。

电视里开始播放CSI的时候，Pagan打电话要求客房服务送一套干净的衬衫和裤子上来，他们询问他要租哪种规格的。Pagan停顿住，被租衣服这个念头吓得哆嗦了一下，叫他们忘了这件事。他继续心不在焉地抓挠胳膊，挂了电话后，房间里变得很安静。所以他又打了一个电话，询问前台现在有什么电视节目值得推荐。电话线那边停顿了一下，然后建议他试试AMC。他没找到遥控器，所以他不得不在电视机上按了半天。

AMC在播放廊桥遗梦。

这个地方没法呆了。

Pagan从床上跳下来，收拾起脏衣服，草草穿上。他扔掉了袜子，提起皮鞋往脚上塞，转念一想，从迷你酒吧抓起一瓶威士忌，留下一张五十，然后让门开着，匆匆跑下楼去。

他的影子在他的鞋跟后面跟着他，在墙壁上跳跃，他举起一只手，看着影子的手臂挥舞着，跟随着他。

像是想要抓住他，但总是慢了一拍。

嗅觉和直觉带着Pagan寻找到了道路，他一边开车一边就着威士忌吃毛毛虫软糖。夜间电台的品位有所上升，他肯定自己听到了2 Pac的歌。不过几分钟后，他伸手关掉了收音机，继续朝嘴里塞软糖。过了一会儿，他耳朵里就只剩下汽车疾驰的轰鸣声。

路灯一个个在车窗外闪过，浅黄色灯光照亮了路边。它们越来越少，越来越明亮。开过夜空里一个孤零零立着的红色与蓝色的福特标志后，他找到了目标。

他下了车，没费心锁上，抓起外套，朝酒吧走去。

音乐声和烟雾扑面而来，而他低估了Carmel的骇人程度。

一个他妈的低等酒吧的意思就是放Garbage的白痴镇子。

Pagan站在门口，希望他还有软糖剩下。接着他不自在地耸了耸肩，觉得自己得认命了。他双手揣进外套口袋里，在吧台坐下，满怀希望，准备淹死在敲门敲门笑话里。

音乐声显然是受什么噪音法令控制的，一直没超过70分贝。而他看清了舞池里的情况，几个穿着格子衬衫的大学男孩在跳一种介于社交舞蹈和摇头晃脑之间的舞蹈。在这种惊骇和忍不住的发笑里，Pagan连着喝了至少五杯一指升的龙舌兰；而他喝得太快，很快发现自己沮丧得没法动弹了。

至少上酒的速度很快。

他伸手要盐和柠檬，下定决心要在接下来的五分钟之内成功地把自己搞到眼花耳聋，不再面对世界的残酷。

“悠着点，”酒保把酒杯推到他面前的时候说，“晚上还早着呢。”

“什么，你们这里没有强制要求每个人八点前必须睡觉的法律吗？”

Pagan第一次看清了酒保，眨了眨眼。她穿着背心，有黑色的头发和褐色的眼睛，研究着他。他摇头，咬住柠檬，吸了一口，一口喝掉眼前的酒杯。

“我猜Clint Eastwood是这么想的。不过正义战胜了他。”她说，看着他，就好像他是某种有趣的动物，而且意识到了他没搞懂她在说什么。“他是这里的市长。真的。”

“真是个好消息，冲着这个我得再来一杯。”

酒和盐以及半个柠檬一起端了上来。Pagan把盐撒在手背上，舔掉，然后一口喝下去。他胸膛里有什么东西松弛了一点。也许是因为酒精总算起了作用。但他感到怀疑。因为到目前为止，他喝得还不够他开胃的。

他把酒杯放在台上。再次敲了敲桌面。

不能冒险。

在十五分钟或者好几瓶酒后，他眼前的东西开始变得跳动了起来，但只是一会儿，他的肝脏早就不为这样的小场面所动了。Pagan的眼睛到处瞥了一会儿，模糊地意识到他在寻找别有意味的点头，或者快速交换东西的手。他的嘴唇贴着手臂，心想他这会儿不介意来点特别K，或者速比迪。但Pagan又对自己点了点头，矜持地想他的档次比这更高。他绝对不要和一群兄弟会傻瓜在男厕所里用一个洗手台。

这个念头很有道理。

他傻笑起来，笑声很陌生，干巴巴的，几乎听起来像是有谁终于疯掉了。

“我要那个，那个，和那个。”他指了一遍架子最高处的酒。“还有那个，请你喝。”

“你不介意的话，我记在你账上，但我直接拿那五十美元，可以吗？”

“我不在乎。”

结果屎坑也没他想象的那么可怕。可能是因为Pagan手里一直有酒，也可能是因为他习惯了。他身边坐着的人来了又去，大概有七、八个？Pagan大概请了每一个人喝酒。他们喝一杯，他喝双倍。不知道为什么，这让每一个人都很开心。称赞他棒极了。他当然棒极了。他比任何人都更清楚。他一向最有自知之明。所以他也这么说了，让他们更开心。他贪婪地醉倒于所有人的喜爱与尊重里。他喜欢爱，他喜欢尊重，这两样东西你永远都不会嫌多。这就是他，一个所有人都喜欢的人。

他最喜欢他自己了。

最有意思的是一个穿着高领T恤的女孩子，坚持要给他算命。她手指甲上涂了粉色的指甲油，很好看。而她的指尖很软。女孩捏着他的手，仔细观察他的掌纹。“你会活很久，而且很富有。”她最后宣布。

“那你说说看，既然我这么幸运，那为什么我要呆在这里呢？”他咬着酒杯边，好奇地问。

她眯起了眼睛，松开了他的手。

“那是你的问题，不是我的。”她最后说。

他微笑起来，要酒保给她无论什么她要的东西。

因为，这是很长一段时间以来，他听过的最有智慧的一句话了。

快十一点的时候，威士忌和白兰地不再起作用了。Pagan感觉自己正在清醒过来，而且急需撒尿。他不敢鼓起勇气去检视酒吧厕所。所以他在皮夹里找出一张一百，准备留给酒保做小费。她是整个镇唯一一个不是百万富翁的人嘛。但他一回头的时候，看见他旁边又坐下了一个人。

他头也不抬，又敲了敲桌子。

“给他来一杯。”Pagan说。

“搞啥？”

Pagan转过头去，看到一张愤怒的脸。不超过二十四岁，大学生，大概。

“你觉得我他妈的是屁精吗？我不吃你这套。”男孩说，脸上红一阵白一阵的。真有意思，不到一分钟就愤怒成了这个样子。在他周围，几个可能大学生打扮的男孩凑了过来，围绕着他站着，观察事态发展，大概是他朋友。

男孩转过头去。“这个老变态刚刚想……你能相信吗？！”

“噢，Ty，你很受欢迎嘛！”一个拿着台球杆的男孩傻笑起来。其他人脸上也出现了那种自得的笑容，意识到麻烦不会发生在一群人身上的笑容。而Ty没笑。他们收拢了过来，一群小傻瓜，闻到了血腥味。

“你说，这是怎么回事？”

在Pagan眼角余光里，酒保放下了抹布，走了过来。

他举起一只手，阻止了她。

“我很抱歉。我喝醉了。”他诚恳而温和地说。

“你觉得我看起来像是你可以得手的白痴吗？”Ty的声音变得更大，不过开始变得虚假了。他的朋友们笑得更有意思，等待着。

而他厌倦了这些事情。

Pagan重新打开皮夹，看向酒保。“请为这些先生们来一轮，不，两轮啤酒。”他回过头。“就当是我的歉意，为我的唐突。”

“这不……”

他再次抽出了五张一百，放在桌子上，推到他们面前。“也请收下这个，我很抱歉。”他腼腆而羞愧地微笑，不自在地低下视线。Ty眨了眨眼，显得有点困惑， _这也太容易了吧？_ 他的表情动摇了，回过头去看他的朋友们，手指按着钞票，像是询问是否这样就能弥补他们受伤的自尊。

他们都在眨眼，也没搞清楚为什么会这么容易。

Pagan拿起自己的酒杯，喝掉了剩下的残酒。

然后他抓住酒杯，猛地砸到男孩的头上。

玻璃在他手指之间迸溅开来，而在碎裂声消失后，男孩才开始尖叫。他抓住了一片碎片，割伤了他的食指，不过没关系。男孩的一个朋友扑过来，想抓住他的衬衫领子，Pagan稍微一猫腰，钻进他怀里，拳头猛地打中他肋骨下方，连续两拳，他总是很快。肋骨在他拳头下断裂了，然后他手里的碎片划过另外一个的手，他没停下来，向前刺去，划破了一张苍白的脸，从颧骨一直割到眼睛下面。那个男孩捂着脸，连连后退，就这么捡了一条命。他跺断了一个脚踝，不过他分不清到底是谁的。然后他的拇指和食指夹住玻璃碎片，手伸进怀里，准备拿出——

突然地，之前拥挤的人群在他身前散了开来，他视线里没有任何人了。

Ty还在尖叫。所以Pagan一脚踢中了他的肚子。他的尖叫停止了，蜷缩起来，看着他，一脸恐惧，嘴里喃喃地说着些什么，可能是求饶，也可能是狠话。所以Pagan又踢了一脚，这次是对着他的脸。总算安静了。

他想，他可以就这么把他一直踢到死。不过那会弄脏他的鞋。

他从怀里抽回了手，在外套上擦了一下手，然后回过头去，看着酒保，指着柜台上的那几张钱。她依然拿着酒杯和抹布，像是拿不准应该做什么。

“这些是他们的医药费，噢，还有那两轮啤酒，不要忘了。”

Pagan再抽出一张。

“这是你的小费。”

他朝外面走去，人群再次自动分开了。

保安站在门口，看着他。

“我们已经报警了，你得呆在这里。请不要让场面变得更难看。”保安说，声音很平静。

“我口袋里有一把贝雷塔。”他说，声音也很平静。“我觉得你也想今天可以下班回家。”

保安看了他一眼，然后让开了。

先是死寂，然后他踏出门外后，嘈杂而喧闹的声音从他背后传来。他不介意，打开车门，点火，关掉电台。

在后视镜里，人群缓慢地涌出酒吧门，看起来像是一群张目结舌的幽灵，看着他，没人靠近。有人看起来是在记车牌号。但大多数脸庞只是抬着，仿佛想尽力看清楚他。

他踩下油门。

一直开到公路上，他才突然反应过来，大笑出声。

_我已经到了会被称呼为老变态的年纪了。_ 这件事是怎么发生的？

太有意思了。

他时速六十过了弯道，想打电话问Paul，加州警察的响应速度如何。但他怀疑现在已经很迟了，Paul的妻子和孩子肯定已经睡了，他不想吵醒他们。虽然他很好奇Paul要怎么说， _我老板刚刚喝醉了闹事，需要我去县治安局把他捞出来。对，就是那个来做客的，我那个做茶叶出口生意的普通_ _CEO_ _老板。不，亲爱的，我必须现在就去，而且要快。因为一旦有个巡警开始做文书工作，把他的指纹输入系统，FBI_ _和CIA_ _的警报响起，发现他是谁，我们都得死。_

在后视镜里，他没看到警车的灯光。空寂的道路上也没有任何警笛声。

夜风从窗户吹到他发烫的脸颊上，Pagan冷静了下来，打开电台， _你到底有什么毛病，你的肾上腺素总是在有人掉了脑袋后才会起作用。_ 他对自己摇头。电台里没有什么突发新闻，DJ在谈论爵士乐，他怀疑在这种地方会有多少人在听。时速七十，油箱还有一半的油，之后在加油站他得注意避开摄像头。为什么他做事情前不能想一下呢？八十。他一只手在副驾驶座位上摸索了一会儿，发现他还有半包软糖，朝嘴里扔了两个，他最喜欢的柠檬口味，好运气。

九十。

路灯灯光掠过，照亮了方向盘，Pagan这才注意到他的手还在流血。又一个路灯，他看见方向盘上有几道抹花的血痕。

他一只手开车，用袖子包裹住另外一只手止血。但过了一会儿后，依然没什么效果。

他放弃了，只是一门心思地朝前开。

九十五。

路灯消逝的速度越来越快，在黑暗里，Pagan看不清哪边是悬崖，哪边是海，他甚至不知道前方是否是否会有迎面而来的山崖。但Pagan沉稳而自信地朝前开。时速表晃动着，很靠近最右边。后视镜里依然空无一物。

一百。

在这样的速度上，谁也抓不住他。

他不再去看仪表盘。一切都变成了他眼前不断前行的白色中线。跳动着，指引着他前进。肾上腺素再一次赐福一样在他血管里奔腾，他只是一门心思地想要知道，他到底能开出多快的速度。

_可能会有一辆车迎面而来！_

他什么都不在乎了。

Pagan抬起眼，看进车窗前的茫茫夜色里，意识到前方半空中漂浮着黯淡的光。

过了一会儿，他意识到那些是从山崖深处亮起的灯光。

随着他越来越近，那些灯光越来越显得明亮而珍贵，好像是从群山腹部里升腾起来的，一片黯淡的暗金色，照亮了虚无的悬崖。最底下却是无穷无尽的黑暗，仿佛那里有一颗黑暗的心脏，正在跳动着。

他想要想起之前到底是什么事情那么可怕，那么占据了他所有心思。但现在，一切都不再重要了。

他孤身一人，在幻象和现实里疾驰着，再也没有任何东西可以抓住他。

汽车哀鸣着，底盘的金属和塑料相撞的声音越来越响，一切在他耳朵里都越来越快，也越来越空白，越来越平静。

_但是我从来没有要求过你爱上我。_

他痴迷地凝视着那片光，想着黑暗可以让最微不足道的光亮看起来像是奇迹。

在他眼角的余光里，一座桥闪烁了一下，然后消失了。

他踩下了刹车。野马几乎立刻横甩了出去，尾部不断晃动，滑行了十几英尺才停下来。他的身体猛地向前一栽，额头撞上了方向盘，他的脑子满是跳动的金星。

_Pagan_ _，海是什么样的？_

他浅浅地呼吸着，手抹了一把额头。有什么东西撕裂了，因为他摸到了滚烫而黏糊的血。他的大脑里一片空白，不明白到底发生了什么事。他摸索着找到变速杆，起步，点火，他的离合器放得太快，熄火了。他再试了一次，血滴进了他眼睛里，起步，点火。

汽车抖动了一下，然后发动了。

他用袖子擦拭眼睛，开过了桥，顽固地注意警车的灯光。

但一直到他下了桥，他都依然没看到。

_海就是，许多水。不要笑！这是事实！海就是非常多、非常多的水！你自己亲眼看一看就知道了。噢，不，你没法看到。因为——_

汽车没法开到海滩上。他拉下手刹，拔出钥匙，再次用袖子擦拭眼睛。他的脑子里依然是一片空白，但他的肋骨下方开始疼了，可能断了一两根。他的眼前缓慢而稳定地不断冒出金色的火星，在沉沉的晕眩里闪烁。他一手抓着钥匙，一手拿起副驾驶席上的威士忌，但有一会儿，他不知道要怎么才能打开车门，花了整整一分钟他才想起，他可以把钥匙放在外套口袋里。

他的脑袋里有什么东西回到了原位。

他感觉它快爆炸了。

他打开车门，下了车，很慢，但他的动作很稳定。

_现在，我怕黑了。_

他又能听到海浪声了，不过他耳朵里有一种嗡嗡声，让一切都有点抗拒和恶心。 _我想我刚刚撞到了方向盘上了。我为什么要这么做？_

_我看见海了。_

他向前走了大约二十英尺，走到涨潮线旁。空气里满是盐和海的腥味。他不想弄湿裤子，所以呆在那里，坐了下来。他抱着酒瓶，看着海水在夜色里缓慢地起伏。白色的泡沫停在离他的鞋不到一英尺的地方。血流到了他的鼻子上。他没管。他的手抖得厉害，几乎握不住酒瓶。所以他转而抱着，像是那是他最后剩下的东西。他检查他的手，有一瞬间，他十分担心，因为他没法不去担心。他举起手，检查里面有没有玻璃渣，没有。他很庆幸。

海浪声温柔地在他面前重复着。

他额头上火辣辣的。

蠢到家了。为什么会发生这样的事情？他在想什么？

_噢。_

他什么都没想。

Pagan的头疼得像是来回被车碾过。他摸索着，在外套里寻找止疼药，他总是带着一些。太多东西了。而他太清醒了。

他已经清醒了快十八个小时了。他已经清醒了那么久了。

_为什么我是一个人？_

_因为我已经失去了每一件东西。_

现在，这已经是一个他不需要思考就可以直接说出的答案了。

他盯着他的鞋，意识到都还在他的脚上。所以还不算太坏。 _只要你还知道你的鞋在什么地方，事情就还没到不可控制的地步。_

他拧开了瓶盖，喝了一口，然后瓶盖从他手里掉了下去，他没法去捡，他的肋骨发出了不祥的声音。

远处海滩上有几道手电筒的光线，但离他很远。没人可以看到他。

他觉得他应该哭一下，象征性地表达一下，什么都比这要强。

不过他已经厌倦了，在很多年前就已经受够了。和很多事情一样。连Yuma都厌倦了那些事情。 ** _软弱！_** 这是这些年月里，她最喜欢的新词。她很可能是在不断把他从地板上捡起来那段时间里发明了这个词语。

他清醒的时间已经太长了。这是自从——以来，他清醒得最久的一段时间。

_所有东西都已经失去了，但我从来没有要求过任何事情。_

他已经厌倦了每次碰触到那些念头，他就得呆在那里，一动不动。

血又滴到了他眼睛里，他呆板地看着他视野里的红色。

_他妈的，我想见她就见她。_ 他想要努力地去想这个念头。这是一个事实。但这不可能是真的。太难了，他做不到。他只是没法去做，没法去想象。这没有任何道理。他还活着，但是却有一部分死了，永远地死了。他觉得自己快没法呼吸了，脑子里充满了撕心裂肺的剧痛，可是他身上没有任何足以致命的伤口。他清楚，这些从来不存在，这些只在他的脑袋里。

他脑袋里那一团疯癫而失去了理性的糟污，卡住了，停顿了，永远都不能明白和接受到底发生了什么。

Pagan把食指关节凑到嘴边，使劲地咬住，等待恐慌发作过去。身体哆嗦着，他拒绝去回忆任何事情。

_这是报应吗？_

_我不能这样去见她。_

他找到烟盒，用颤抖的手指找到了一根烟，然后点着了。但他没法去抽。他没法动。他只是看着它，看着烟头在黑暗里闪烁着。再过一会儿就会好了。他知道。但现在他没法呼吸。他额头上伤口的血已经停住了，显然不是什么重伤。他身上没有任何一个伤口会深过那个不存在的伤口。它不在他身上的任何地方。它不存在。

看不到，碰不到的，就是不存在的。

他摸索着，解开他的衬衫纽扣。

它永远都不会好起来，他明白了，只要他还在呼吸。

他小心翼翼地捏住烟头，然后对准他心脏上方。有点太戏剧化了，他想。 _不过，也没有更合适的地方了。_

他摁了下去。

他从牙齿里嘶声出一口气，咬破了脸颊内部，感觉到火焰在皮肉里燃烧。他颤抖起来，眼睛紧闭。再一次感受着身体有一部分永远死去了的感觉。但 _这不是一回事。_ 火焰不是愤怒，火焰不是憎恨，火焰就只是火焰。他出神地想。感觉眼泪疼得都从眼眶里流了出来。

然后他再次摁了下去。

Pagan在车里睡了两个小时，醒来的时候浑身都疼，大多数是因为汽车里实在塞不下他整个身子，他不得不蜷缩着睡。他就着威士忌艰难地吃了一些剩下的零食。他休息了一会儿，然后在后视镜里观察他自己的瞳孔。然后他测试了一下，下车走了几步。之后，天越来越亮，他用仅剩的威士忌清洗了一下手上的伤口，撕下一块衬衫下摆包扎了一下。他没敢动额头上的那个，怕留下痕迹。但擦拭了一下后，他意识到可能不需要缝针，一个好消息。说到底，他可能不会毁容。

他又在座位上休息了一会儿，不过他睡不着了。他等到他觉得自己可以了后，重新发动车。经过这些事情，他发现他和这辆车已经产生了某种感情，可能是喜爱。也许他会把它带回Kyrat去。

他的外套上也沾了血，所以他在加油站不得不光着膀子穿外套，而且遮挡袖子和前襟上的血痕。售货员没注意他。他赶紧离开了，之后又开了半个小时，一直到他看到镇子。他找到了一个服装店，光着上身走了进去，假装这是全世界最正常的事情。考虑到如果真的有警察在找他，他们在找的也是一个穿着浅色西装和白色衬衫的高个子黑发男人。所以他挑了一件深色衬衫和一件防风夹克外套，然后想了一下，又拿了一顶帽子。售货员一开始盯着他的胸膛，然后是额头，不过他用现金付账，所以她什么都没说。很聪明。

至少他给其他人留下了一个可以谈论的故事，今天他做了一件好事。

他去取了一次钱，然后在药店里买了一瓶阿司匹林，然后是半打苏打水，一瓶酒精、一些棉签和绷带。药剂师拒绝给他抗生素，说是要处方。他拿出了一张五十美元，换到了一小盒青霉素。他尽量把视线从伪麻黄碱药物那一列移过去。之后，Pagan在车里再次用酒精清洗了所有伤口，包扎起来，现在他已经很擅长做这些事情了。没什么大不了的，手指上有一个需要缝两针，不过他可以等到了目的地再做。

他小心地处理了胸口的烫伤，现在还没发炎，不过他知道会。

开出快五公里后，他才想起，他其实完全可以打电话叫Paul来接他，而且带上换洗衣服。

他不想那么做。

新衬衫的质量不怎么样，每次碰到他胸膛上那个新伤口都要刺痛一次。不过他开始感觉到熟悉了。

开车变得有点困难，主要是头疼又开始了，在Pagan眼睛后面像脉搏一样滴跳动，而他的手也抖得厉害。Pagan不断松开拳头然后又握紧。他又吃了一把阿司匹林，用苏打水冲了下去，眼睛瞧着外面每一辆经过的警车。他想吐。他嘴里有碱的味道。Pagan又检查了一次后视镜里他瞳孔的收缩情况。一切还好。

他开车爬到一半的时候，一群摩托车出现在他的左侧，基本都是哈雷，他意识到他遇到了摩托车俱乐部或者机车党。他们速度不快，然后一辆辆超过了他。他盯着他们背后的标记，想要知道那是什么含义。倒数第二辆摩托车脱离了队伍，向他凑了过来。依然保持着一定距离。

“好车，老兄！”骑手说。

“这辆车是我偷来的。”他回答，也不知道自己为什么要那么说。。

“你不应该这么做。”骑手眼睛都没眨一下，面无表情地点了点头。然后他比了个大拇指，朝前方驶去。

Pagan伸出一只手，比了个一路顺风的手势。

他想了一下他们会不会报警，不过决定如果真的发生了，他会喜欢上机车党报警抓偷车贼这个故事的。

“ _我偷佐好多嘢！_ （我偷了很多东西）”他说。一开始只是平常的声音，不过到最后一个词的时候，已经变成了喊叫。

摩托车的队伍收拢起来，像是一支有许多手指的拳头，变幻着手势。最后，握成了一只拳头，直直地对着前方，越过地平线后，过了一会儿就看不见了。

他想起来了，那首歌是Nat King Cole的Love Me as Though There Were No Tomorrow.

他高兴了一会儿，为自己的记忆力感到自豪。

然后，最后，电台响了一下，告诉他他想知道的事情。

就这样，他总算是到达了洛杉矶。

他打了个电话给Paul，Paul听起来有点神经过敏，而且显然如释重负。他怀疑Paul是不是叫人守着1号公路沿线的警用电台，不过他没问。他们你来我往地胡扯了一会儿，Paul对他说的每一个笑话都笑了，他乐呵呵地表示美国很有意思， _有本事问我在哪里，而且在做什么，_ Paul赞许，问他是否需要任何东西，之前的准备是否还让他感到满意， _我很有价值，而且你知道我家在哪里。_ 最后他厌倦了，松开了牙齿和爪子，保证Paul他会在晚饭前赶回来，他绝对不会错过Paul的家庭聚会的。这句话好像比任何东西都更让Paul不安，所以Pagan对 _本公司_ 的士气程度感到满意。然后他挂掉了电话，有生以来第一次，感受洛杉矶的样子。

洛杉矶是一个炎热、嘈杂、建筑都很矮、堵车一直堵到天边的地方。

有一部分他不愿意承认，不过他觉得他会喜欢上这个地方。

他在城里转悠了一个小时，对自己假装他是在旅游。他给自己买了个冰淇淋，一边抽烟一边吃。他把帽子拉得很低，这样其他人就看不到他额头上的纱布了。纸条依然安全地呆在他的新外套内侧口袋里。但他其实不需要去看。他的衬衫湿透了，而且好莱坞的标志看起来很小，很旧，没什么特别的。

他的手和胸膛都抖得厉害，不过这一次，他知道不是因为毒瘾。

他平静地盯着他的手，好奇它为什么不受任何控制。

就这样，他转移着自己的注意力，一个街区一个街区接近。越来越近，他脑袋里有什么东西在滴答作响，仿佛某种提示。他的呼吸先是急促，然后又变得过于缓慢。他之前一定知道要怎么控制他的手脚，不过这会儿，好像怎么摆放都不太对劲。

说到底，他最后可能还是摔坏了脑子。因为他感到害怕。

他站在街区口，怎么也没法进去。

_我就看一眼。_ Pagan想。 _我不会打破约定的。承诺没提到我能不能……我不会的。我就看一眼。_

他的腿没法动。他记得要怎么向前走，但他害怕得没法动。

_只要他踏起脚，向前走一步，下一次呼吸之后，那个承诺了的咒语的效力就会消失了。_

他死死地盯着街道对面的一个招牌，想要摧毁点什么东西。然后他转过身，走进一家咖啡店，在那里坐下，点了一杯冰咖啡。

_如果她自己出现了，那就不是犯规。_

他的手不再抖了，而他的血管里一点药物都没有。他低下头，开始计时。

Pagan以前听过一些故事，告诉人们如何不应该和宿命作对。因为没有好结果。这样的故事从来不会有什么好结果。但他从来没相信过。因为说到底，没有命运这回事。大多数东西不是靠巧合和天使唱诗班决定的。

但两个小时过去了，她没有出现。

他的心脏在胸膛里拒绝变得平缓，但心脏只是一个器官。而他拒绝感到失望。她很可能在工作。在白天遇到她的几率实在太低了。也许晚上再来试一次，也许租下对面那栋丑得可怕的房子，躲在里面。也许，也许，也许。什么都比坐以待毙强。

_人不就是靠着记忆和瞬间而活的吗？不是吗？_

不过他知道，他什么都不会做。

Pagan站了起来。准备离开。

他的视线落到街道另一头，一个男孩在前面孤零零地走。但让他注意到他的不是男孩本人，是他后面跟着的那几个看起来明显块头和年纪都比他大的男孩。无论是咖啡质量，还是建筑本身，这个街区都很堪忧。Pagan一眼就看出了是什么情况，一群小流氓盯上了一个靶子。多么淳朴，真让人怀念。

他们没有退让的意思，松弛地尾随着那个男孩，若无其事，嘻嘻哈哈，时不时推搡他一下。但他们不会这个时候下手。要等到他们玩够了。

再过几年，大概全部都会变成帮派小混混吧。那时就是欺负工人和小贩了。

那男孩回过头来，几乎像是看到了Pagan。

但那不是真的，因为Pagan坐在角落里。那个男孩大概只是想要什么帮助，无论来自哪个正在视若无睹的人。

而他在任何地方，都能认出那双眼睛。

他停顿了一下，付了咖啡钱，然后想了一下，走进旁边的五金店里，视线一直看着那群男孩。他想要的是射钉枪，但美制的安全尺寸有点小。店主解释，再大一点的、直流电驱动的标准尺寸需要出示身份证件和登记。Pagan再看了一眼，挑了一把无后座力的榔头，1又四分之三英寸，拿在手里刚好合适。

没人注意到他，而走得越近，他听得越清楚。他保持这个距离，跟着走了一到两分钟，“怎么，AJ Ghale，这次想告诉老师吗？”“别烦我。”“噢，有人要哭了。我们只是闹着玩的，不是吗？你为什么要这个样子？你觉得你太好了吗？”“说真的，别烦我。”

“你真的觉得你可以走到你家？”

Pagan向前走了一步，肩膀几乎碰到了最后那个男孩，他回过头来，想咒骂什么。 _看看你在做什么！老变态！_ Pagan漫不经心地帮他补充。

美国人对年长的标准很是奇特。

他根本连老的边都沾不上。

他举起榔头，对着那个男孩的脸颊砸了下去。

几乎没什么挑战性，Pagan懒洋洋地打破了几个脑袋和几只手，有一会儿他感觉自己傻乎乎和倚强凌弱， _这算什么，拿着一把五金工具收拾一群半吊子小混混？_

“小心！”有人喊了一声。

一把小刀从他手上掠了过去，然后Pagan反手打掉了。太无聊了。他失去了兴趣。拉开外套，露出腋下的贝雷塔。

“滚。”他说。

就像这样，有生以来第一次，他成功地扮演了电影里的桥段。大概也不是第一次。不过总体来说，他第一次觉得那么尴尬。

也许还是应该拿射钉枪的。Pagan打赌没人拿着射钉枪拯救世界。

他回过头去。

那男孩是唯一一个还站在原地的，一脸困惑和抗拒，可能是因为他意识到自己是唯一一个毫发无伤的。但显然他也没理解这到底是什么个状况。而意识到Pagan的视线。男孩脸上露出了警惕的神色。

“我不是混帮派的。”他说。Pagan完全听不懂这是什么意思。

过了几次心跳，他才意识到自己在贪婪地看着他。

AJ——不管他现在的名字是什么，他的个子显然比差不多年纪的孩子要小。晒得很黑。头发桀骜不驯地胡乱翘着，一双倔强而茫然的眼睛在一张严肃的脸上盯着他。Pagan看出了为什么他会被欺负，大概是因为那种腼腆而好脾气的神色。

值得庆幸的是，这个街区显然确实不怎么样。因为他视线范围内还没看到有人报警。

他想再说点什么，不过他想不到。

“我不觉得你是。他们找你麻烦了？”Pagan说。

男孩显然还是没能搞懂这是怎么回事，皱起眉头。

Pagan意识到了，这孩子很可能不太聪明。

男孩的视线落到了地面上的血迹上，再次皱起眉头。他眨了眨眼，一种顿悟一样的神色出现了。

但是那不是他所想象的顿悟。

男孩呼吸了一次，出神地看着地面，脸庞像是一本打开的书，写满了对压倒性的暴力的敬畏和信服。

_他应该说点什么。_

在他张嘴之前，男孩眨了眨眼。羞愧出现在男孩的眼睛里。像是不允许自己接受这样的念头。

他再次抬起脸的时候，眼睛里有了厌恶的表情。AJ的肩膀变得僵硬了，但没有后退。

“你为什么要这么做？”他说。

Pagan觉得自己应该有个答案，但突然之间，这个问题变得很难。

_这个男孩不会做任何符合他预想的事情。_

“不要和警察说任何事情。”他说。

他拉下了帽子，转过身。大步朝反方向走开了。

男孩没有跟过来。

衬衫下面，他胸口的伤疤撕裂了，他的手上又沾了血，绷带变得黏糊糊的，榔头在手指间打滑。

他可以想象，那双眼睛依然在他背后盯着他。

_为什么？_

他想他可以就这么活下去。

他一直走到第五个街区，才处理了手里拿着的血淋淋的榔头。Pagan擦掉了指纹，然后扔到下水道里。之后，他继续向前走，找到了一家看起来比之前好多了的店铺，再次换了一身衣服。这一次，他总算松了一口气，再次感觉自己又像自己了。之后他找了个诊所，又塞了几张现金，更换了一次绷带和药，发誓再也不进美国医院。

等待Paul来接他的期间，他找了个花店，买了一盆紫色三色堇，然后他再次走进那个街区，他走得很慢，很轻松，若无其事地经过那栋房子，走到邮箱前，蹲下来，假装系鞋带。他检视了一下门牌号，只有一个名字，不是Ghale。原来如此。窗户关着。那个男孩应该在家。也许她也在？

他在台阶上放下了花盆，然后离开了。

在餐桌上，Paul显得有点不自在，像是他没法一边小心翼翼，一边控制住自己不为自豪和溺爱而爆炸。晚饭是Paul的妻子做的，Paul一直道歉招待不周，Pagan每样都吃了一点，然后Ashley一直一边用叉子在盘子里搅动食物，一边从低垂的眼睛里打量他。他假装没注意到。Paul的妻子把沙拉递给他，问 _所以，_ _Paul_ _的工作到底为什么那么重要，以至于他总是待在海外。_ Ashley的脸色黯淡了一点，但立刻假装她没听见。Pagan在盘子里撒盐，平静地描述Paul在他的 _公司_ 里有多么重要。Paul的妻子没被说服，不过看起来还算是满意这个答案。 _她到底觉得她丈夫是做什么的？_ 但Ashley显然相信了，因为她吃掉了剩下的东西，然后坚持要给Pagan看她的美术作业。Paul毫无用处而溺爱地傻笑着，像所有被冲昏了头的白痴一样。

Pagan不知道为什么一边觉得高兴，一边想着就这么用餐刀切开Paul的喉咙会怎么样。

然后他在餐巾上擦了擦手，接了过来，好好地赞美了她。

吃完晚饭后，Pagan在院子里抽烟的时候，听见头顶窗户里传来‘你怎么可以问他那样的问题？！你知道他……你不能那么说话！’‘你告诉我要来一个客人！你可没告诉我到底是怎么回事！怎么，你们是毒枭什么的？！Paul！不要对我撒谎！’，然后有什么东西被很重地砸到地板上，‘那你走啊！不要回来了！’‘我的家！我把食物端上餐桌！’

他吐出一口烟雾，好奇Paul到底是如何日复一日地伪装。

接着他想起来了，Paul不在这里，大多数时候不在。

“妈妈和爸爸在吵架。”他膝盖附近传来一个声音。

“是啊。”Pagan说，然后想他是不是应该说点更温和的。 _不我肯定他们很爱对方那只是提高音量而已甜心你为什么不去睡觉呢。_ 但他沉默着，掐灭了烟头。看着对面的房子。“大人有时会吵架。我和我妹妹也是。”他回答。

“你妹妹在哪里？”

“在很远的地方。”

“我没有妹妹。”

“那是一件好事。恩。”

“你受伤了。”

Pagan眨了眨眼，回过头去，意识到她是在说他额头上的纱布。他蹲下来，看着Ashley。她坐在走廊上，抬起头看着他，满是好奇和困惑。“疼吗？”她说。

“你可以摸摸看。”

她考虑了一下，然后摇头。

Pagan把烟盒揣进外套口袋，然后歪过头去，不让她看到他额头上有伤的那侧。他眨了眨眼，缓慢地呼吸。孩子的眼睛里满是好奇。但没什么特别的。和大多数年幼的孩子一样。羞怯而不确定。 _请不要伤害我。_ 这样的眼睛会说。孩子的眼睛总是这样的。指望其他人永远爱自己，他们不知道害怕。他们暂时还不知道要确切地害怕什么。

“我要告诉你一个秘密。”他说。

“什么？”

“我其实是一个国王。”

“你真傻。现在已经没有国王了。我知道。”一个警惕的眼神。“而且你看起来也不像是一个国王。”

“是啊。我看起来不像国王。”

“有人打了你吗？你应该告诉爸爸。”

他站起来，双手揣在外套口袋里，重新摸出烟盒，不愿意去看了。

“噢，我弄伤了我自己。我想你爸爸没法纠正这件事。”

Pagan的外套下摆动了一下，他低下头。

“我知道，你是爸爸的老板。爸爸在电话里说你要来拜访我们，但我不应该和你说话，因为你是一个很重要的先生。我想去看看爸爸的工作。但他说我太小了。我经常很想他。你是一个很重要的先生，你可以同意爸爸带我去吗？”

“噢。” _我没意见。_ 他想。 _但_ _Paul_ _大概会很有意见，_ 他想这么说。“也许再过几年吧？”

“Ashley？”

“爸爸！”Ashley转过身去，迟疑了一下，然后扑进Paul张开的双手里。

Paul的视线越过她的头顶，看向他，有一会儿，Paul看起来既困惑，又恐惧。像是突然意识到自己到底做了什么，有些不知所措。

他从烟盒里抖出一根烟，打开打火机，冷漠地看着他们。

“我们在谈论Ashley想来拜访你，我们同意应该再等几年。Ashley，你应该睡觉了，甜心。”Pagan说。“带她进去吧。”

过了一会儿，Paul回到院子里。

“Pagan，我很抱歉……”

“噢，今晚挺不错的。你有个很不错的家。好好干。”他手里依然拿着烟，但他不想抽。

他的手又开始抖了。

Paul的视线停留在他脸上，然后移开了。

“是啊。”

“我抽会儿烟，怎么，你女儿肯定想你了。”他说。“不要让她一个人呆在里面。” _你的家人是安全的。我不会吃了她们。_

然后他又说了些他想要的东西，Paul点了点头，说可以办到。

Paul走开了。

他站在草坪上抽了半支烟，伸了个懒腰，然后意识到加州晚上真他妈的冷，想着是不是应该进去。

对面院子里，门突然打开了，一个男孩抱着一个头盔走了出来。他穿过院子，走到草坪上，扶起一辆自行车，向前骑了几步。他忘了关上大门，深黄色的灯光从他背后倾泻而出，温暖而黯淡。男孩把自行车推了出去，放下脚蹬，关上栅栏门。

“妈！关门！”他喊。

Pagan站在那里，看着他戴好头盔，踢起脚蹬，消失在街道的尽头。

他们第二天去学校的时候迟到了接近一个小时，因为Pagan几乎没睡着，而Paul敲门的时候，他正好好不容易睡着了。Pagan把一个枕头按在自己脸上，想要闷死自己，或者毁灭视线里的每一件东西。Paul的妻子没等他们，先出发了。Pagan头痛欲裂，Paul在门外耐心地等着，表示也许他不用去了。他拒绝了，但依然躺在床上，忍受着头痛，想着缓慢而仔细地剥掉什么人的皮。之后，他起床，刷牙，洗澡，剃胡子，Paul知道他不会将就买个热狗或者三明治就上路，耐心地等他吃完了早餐加午餐加晚餐，而且在以为他没看到的时候焦虑地看手表。

之后，在路上的每一个红灯都几乎让Paul快爆炸了，Pagan坐在后座上，喝着伏特加治疗宿醉，在头痛之余找到了安慰。

钢琴演奏会很成功，或者大概是吧。他们刚好在Ashley前一个表演者开始表演的时候赶到，Paul跑到后台，把她抱起来，亲吻她的额头，鼓励她，她一定是最棒的。Paul的妻子很高兴他们赶到了。Paul一边道歉，一边阻止她。Pagan站在旁边，直接从酒瓶里喝酒。他肯定等会儿Paul会不得不和家长协会解释他的特殊问题，他只是想要看Paul那么做。

有一会儿，Paul的妻子的视线越过他的肩膀，困惑地眯了起来，然后再次平静了下来。

她看着他，然后又看着Paul，带着那种做梦的人就要清醒过来的神色，仿佛不明白为什么。

最后，她的目光停留在Pagan额头上的伤疤上，然后接触他的视线，猛地转过头去了。

她大概是看到了什么东西。

但他不在乎。

接下来的一整晚Pagan都在喝酒，这样说来，这真是一个美好的晚上。Ashley其实弹得很不错，虽然他听不出是什么曲子。之后，Ashley站起来致谢的时候，腿绊倒了椅子，她显然有点被吓到了，但还是立刻扶起了椅子，对着话筒说我很抱歉。然后，她站在那里，像是想不起应该说什么了，“我……”她的视线越过观众。

有一会儿，Pagan突然想起了那些他为他们买的课本和练习册。

他准备了那么久，如此之多的课本，钱能买到的最好和最昂贵的教材。他有一套可以挂在墙上的世界地图，包含了星图和可以用手指移动的海洋。他还买了整整两套大英百科全书，新版和旧版都有，还有许多修订过的词典。虽然他心里知道大概最后也只会落灰，但是 _他的孩子们_ 也许会感兴趣的。他在每一本上都亲自精心写下了他们的名字，这样就不会弄丢了，他们也不会彼此争吵。

他的孩子一定不能和他一样。

现在这些东西在哪里呢？

他想要安慰她，告诉她一切都没事的。

但他想要知道，它们都去了哪儿。

Ashley看向他的方向，然后点了点头。

“我想要感谢我的爸爸和妈妈，我爱他们。”Ashley说，然后轻快地鞠了一个躬。

Pagan停了下来，转过眼去，看向Paul。

Paul看着台上，眼睛里满是骄傲和爱意。他眼睛里带着泪水。然后他开始鼓掌。

接着，所有人都开始鼓掌，在一片掌声里，Pagan也举起了手。

他开始缓慢地鼓掌。

有什么东西顺着他脸颊朝下流淌，他不明白为什么，但他可以感觉到他还是在微笑，所以这没有任何道理。他胸膛里有什么东西在燃烧，拒绝被遗忘，坚定地要求被想起来，被看到。

他的双手速度越来越快，除了这个声音之外，他什么都无法去想了。

“我也爱你，亲爱的。”Paul说。

灯光猛地熄灭，除了舞台上，一切又都陷入了黑暗中。

他还在轻轻地鼓掌。

在黑暗里，这是唯一剩下的声音。

Paul很抱歉临时只能找到连锁酒店，但Pagan挥了挥手，叫他赶紧回家去，明天他还计划去和一些重要的人会面，而他觉得他看Paul的脸看得太久了，已经开始厌烦了。在离开之前，Paul给了他他想要的东西，他看了一眼，赞赏他的办事能力。

他洗了澡，刮了胡子，漫不经心地看了一下胳膊上的抓伤，过去的三十六个小时的纪念品。然后他看了一会儿CBS的新闻，把热水装在盆子里，勉强洗了个澡，检查了一遍所有伤口。他喝了点红酒，但没吃东西，虽然他很可能不会吐，但不能冒险。

睡觉之前，他在一面镜子上把粉末仔细地分割好细细的几条，然后他耐心地全部处理干净，剩下的他舔了舔食指，蘸起来，涂在牙齿上。

他等待了一会儿，然后放松了下来，感觉温暖在他脑袋里散发开来，熟悉的、让人安心的感觉。

现在，一切都正确了。

他走到阳台上，双手抓着栏杆，放松地朝远处看去。他的喉咙里发出了无法控制的笑声。最显眼的是金门大桥，一片广阔的黑暗水面上一条细细的金线。包围着它的，是点点繁星，璀璨夺目。

他开心地看着。

他的头颅里有什么东西闪闪发亮，Pagan想着发生过的好事，想着人生的美好之处。

会有好事即将发生，他还不知道是什么，不过他很肯定。他忘记了每一件事。

因为，他要什么就有什么。

在下一次劲头上来之前，他眨了眨眼，想起之前好像有什么事情让他无法忘怀，苦苦地折磨着他。这件事一定很重要。因为他好像为这件事流过泪，流过血。 _为什么？_

他想不起来到底是什么事情了。 _这就对了。_

纯粹的愉悦淹没了一切。

他长长地呼出一口气，沉浸于遗忘和狂喜之间。

现在不再有痛苦了。他想。虽然他想不起来了。他肯定他脑子里有什么地方可以解释这个念头。但是不，现在不再有痛苦了。

一点也不痛了。

再过几个小时，也许他会想起，到底是什么东西那么重要。也许他就能知道，他胸口那种空荡荡的感觉是怎么回事。但现在，它们都不重要。

他大笑起来，为他是如此的幸运。

他真的是最幸运的人。

到最后，一切都一定会回归正常。

所有事情都会好起来的。

Pagan看着地面上的星星，看着永恒的时间，看着无休止的快乐。

现在，一点也不痛了。

 

Love me as though there were no tomorrow;

Take me out of this world tonight.

Take me; make me forget my sorrow,

So when I wake tomorrow, I'll know our love was right.

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 粤语部分是咬三翻译的，THX。
> 
> 以及以下是来自咬三的免责声明：
> 
> 本片由专业作死人士表演，请观众千万不要学习。  
> 本片由专业作死人士表演，请小朋友千祈唔好学习。


End file.
